


One Bite

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff (?), M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: this prompt:"how about an onghwan au in which jaehwan is on a diet and every time seongwu is eating something yummy, he asks to try a little... through kisses" -merONGming | twt





	One Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merongming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merongming/gifts).



> because we're all drown in neverending wips and other stuff

Jaehwan knots his forehead as he heard munching sound beside him. He opened his eyes and turn his head to see who is it and it was Yoon Jisung eating snack. The older slowly chew his food, tried his hardest not to make a sound, when he noticed Jaehwan was looking at him.

"I can smell it, hyung." Jaehwan groaned and closes his eyes again to ignore his stomach rumbling.

"Stop starving yourself, Jaehwanie." he heard the older say. "You can eat the fruits on the table." Jisung said tapping Jaehwan's shoulder before standing up. "Seongwu-yah! Are those cream puffs delicious?"

Jaehwan opens his eyes once more and saw Seongwu standing near the food table, mouth open wide ready to take another bite on the cream puff he's holding. The older saw him looking— glaring before he took a delicious looking bite.

"It's crunchy on the outside and the inside is really creamy. Like, the sweetness spreads inside your mouth. It's really tasty." Seongwu explains to Jisung in between chewing before he looks at Jaehwan. "You want to try?"

Jaehwan wants to giggle on how adorable Seongwu looks— he's slightly slouching trying not to mess with his clothes, he still have cream on the corner of his mouth, and his lips are protruded as he chew on the food in his mouth. He wanted to try those cream puffs too but sadly, he's on diet. Diet ends when you succumb to the temptation of eating food with high number of calories.

Jaehwan gulps looking at the food on Seongwu's hand and then he finally said, "Just one bite."

Seongwu smiled, those seal looking smile of his, and strut his way to Jaehwan. He pops the last bite of the cream puff in his mouth then, puts his hands on both sides of Jaehwan's head before he leans down and kiss the younger. Jaehwan received the kiss with his mouth slightly open, letting Seongwu's tongue easily access the inside of his mouth.

'Sweet. Creamy.' Jaehwan thought in between their kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, with Jisung screaming at them on the background, before Seongwu ended it with a proud smirk on his face. "How was it?"

Jaehwan gulps as if he ate something. "Creamy." he said. He can feel his ears burning, not with the kiss but with Seongwu intensely staring at him.

"Good." Seongwu smiles widely before standing straight and went back on the food table.

Seongwu didn't realized, Jisung followed him and started nagging. "I almost forgot you're a couple but stop doing things abruptly. If the kids saw you, I swear I'm gonna kill you first, Seongwu— hey! Are you listening to me? Why your face is red?"

"Ah! Hyuuung!"

"Hmph! If you're doing things like that and get embarrassed after then stop acting like some confident gay." the older said as he get another plate of food.

 

 

 

 

As soon as Jaehwan reached their dorm, his lungs was filled with the smell of ramyeon. Jaehwan was upstairs asking the Parks if they can teach him with some computer game and luckily enough, they aren't busy and thought him a bit.

"Who's eating ramyeon in this house when you swore we'll going on a diet?" he asked loudly as he made his way to the kitchen.

He caught Jisung and Seongwu sitting comfortably at the dining area with ramyeon hanging on their mouth and Kuanlin standing between the two as he get himself some ramyeon. The maknae was giggling and exited himself after getting food.

Jisung and Seongwu slurped their noodles in sync. "Calories aren't counted if you enjoy what you eat." Jisung said as he scoops on the pot.

Jaehwan pouts as he sat beside Seongwu. "Traitor." he turns to Seongwu who was happily eating with his cheeks full with noodles. "You're eating quite well. Is it good?" he asked in full sarcasm.

Seongwu snorts and coughs almost spitting noodles at Jaehwan's face. The older quickly grabs a bottled water while Jisung was laughing at them. "You can eat if you want." Seongwu said after recovering himself.

Jaehwan scrunched his face. "Coming from someone who doesn't have a problem on eating ramyeon the night before a schedule."

"Jusy say you want a bite." Seongwu said and started eating again ignoring Jaehwan's rumblings.

The smell was really tempting for Jaehwan. For someone who likes ramyeon but can't eat because his face easily puffs out the day after. Plus, he's on a diet. "I haven't had ramyeon for three weeks and two days."

Seongwu put down his bowl and scoops ramyeon from the pot. He placed it infront of Jaehwan but the younger pushed the food back at him. Seongwu started eating once more since Jaehwan stopped his rumblings but the latter's stares are bothering him.

"Jaehwan-ah, you can have a bite. One bite, okay?" Jisung said affected with the tension between the couple. He can't eat his soul food in peace with these two around.

Seongwu felt something or someone shined before him as he felt Jaehwan tugged the sleeves of his shirt. "Just one bite."

Seongwu put down his chopsticks and turned to Jaehwan and kissed the younger. Kuanlin went back to the kitchen and saw what's happening with his hyung while he scoops his second round of ramyeon, unbothered with the indecent display of affection. Jisung on the other hand, kicks Seongwu's leg but the younger didn't stopped from kissing Jaehwan infront of their ramyeon.

"Ah, just let them, Jisung hyung." the maknae said slurping noodles and spared a glance on the couple. "I'm used to it."

The couple finally broke off the kiss and Seongwu went back on his food like there's nothing happened.

"Yesterday, someone at the gym was filled with hickey—"

"Lai Kuanlin." Seongwu warns the maknae.

The maknae shrugs and finished off his food quickly. "I ate well!"

"I ate well," Jaehwan says his thanks as well after stealing a kiss from Seongwu's lips and went straight to his room.

Seongwu was about to get up when Jisung glared at him. "Do the dishes."

"Hyung!" Seongwu whined.

"Be thankful I haven't killed you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it's short
> 
> it's one of my guilt ships!  
> aaah finally writing for another ship :)


End file.
